A Chance Encounter
by AllySmith11
Summary: Fionna goes for a walk.


Fionna was out on a nice sunny walk through the forest as she muttered to herself about her ruined plans. She had meant to go and have a super fun day with Cake but instead, Cake decided to go on a date with her boyfriend. Something about 'not spending enough time together' or whatever.

So, since Cake was busy, Fionna was alone to wonder the woods until her best friend was done with her date. It wasn't long before the forest started to get darker and even more gloomy, almost as if to match her mood. She sighed before sitting down on a rock to mope.

What could she do that she hadn't done before? She couldn't think of anything so she just continued to mope.

Then, she heard a scream in the distance. Was that… A CRY FOR HELP? She quickly leaped to her feet and pulled out her sword. Rushing to the scene, she looked for the victim. Instead, she saw a dark figure standing over a short candy person. The candy person ran off as the dark figure turned towards her. Who was this mysterious being?

It had such a dark aura and pale skin. The clothing was grey and a bit worn out. He smirked, revealing his pure white, sharp fangs. But what really got her was the eyes. They seemed so alive… almost like they were calling her. Fionna felt an instance of hesitation.

He was such a beautiful creature… how could she possibly ever think of hurting him?

It was the remembrance of the candy person running away that snapped her back. She quickly held her sword up and went towards him, only to have him disappear after she blinked. Her stance dropped as she searched for her target. Not finding him, she sighed again and went back to her rock.

Who was that boy? And… Why was her heart beating so fast? Maybe it was just from the excitement of a fight… Yeah. That must be it.

It was then that Fionna decided to head home. She had had enough excitement for one day.

Actually… That thought scared her. Had she had too much excitement? Could she even consider that excitement? She puzzled over it for a bit longer before she noticed a movement above her. Frowning, she looked up and around to find the source of the noise.

Okay, now she was irritated. Pulling out her sword yet again, she looked around.

"Who's there!?" She demanded, picking up a rock and throwing it towards the area of which she had heard the noise.

"Ouch! Watch where you're throwing those!" a male voice rang, making Fionna jump. Could it be that guy from before? Had he finally come to fight? She picked up another rock and pitched it towards him.

"Damnit! I said stop!" He hissed, slightly annoyed.

"Come out and I'll stop." She replied, folding her arms. After a moment of silence, she picked up another rock, prepared to throw it. He quickly came down and to the edge of the shadows.

"Fine, Happy now?" He folded his arms, examining her a bit more closely. She was actually pretty cute. Maybe he'd steal her away.

But, what Fionna was thinking was:

A WILD VAMPIRE HAS APPEARED

She quickly readied her sword and charged.

"TASTE MY JUSTICE!" She yelled out as he quickly floated up, dodging her attack.

"Whoa! What did I do?!" He asked as he looked down at her. She jumped up and attempted to slash him again.

"You hurt the Candy Person!" She claimed, jumping up and down to try and reach him.

"But i didn't even touch him!" He floated a bit higher to avoid her attacks.

"Then why did he scream?!" She folded her arms and put her sword down before grabbing as many rocks as she could find and starting to chuck them at him yet again.

"I thought you said no rocks!" He said as he started to dance around in the sky, trying to avoid her rocks. He got hit with a few, making him frown… But seeing her angry face was so worth it. This girl looked cute when she was mad.

"That was before you went back up into the air!" She yelled as she threw her last rock. He dodged it quickly and flew down until his feet touched the ground.

"There." He said as he dusted himself off. "Happy? We're on equal footing-" He was interrupted by a right hook to his face, which caused him to actually stumble backwards.

Fiona blew on her fist, shaking it out as she quietly cursed under her breath from a sting of pain.

"Whoa there girly." He said holding his cheek. He quickly flew up again and smirked. "Name's Marshall Lee, We'll meet again soon." He blew her a kiss before flying off.

She blushed a bit at the sight before realizing…

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled angrily. How dare he.


End file.
